A Dan and Blair story
by Leightonfan
Summary: Dan and Blair are finally going out, but Chuck and Serena have a problem with it. Multi-chaptered. Mostly D&B, D&S, C&B relationship.
1. Chuck and Serena's plot

**I'm actually kind of new to this and at first, I didn't even think it was that good, but a friend of mine encouraged me to keep working on it. **

**Author: Leightonfan (Tatyannah) **

**Summary: Dan and Blair are finally going out, but Chuck and Serena have a problem with it. Multi-chaptered. D&B, D&S, C&B relationship. **

**Story Type: T**

**

* * *

**

**A Dan and Blair story**

Blair and Dan have been going out for a few days and everything is going smooth, except for the fact that Serena is jealous. Well,they did brake up two weeks ago. Blair even asked her was it okay if they went out. Serena only said yes because it was about time she got over him and Blair really started to like him. You know they say, "All is fair in love and war."

"Hey,Blair bear," Dan said as he gave Blair a hug. Then he gave her flowers. Aww, how sweet.  
"Thanks, are we still on for our date on Saturday?" She asked.

"Of course," Dan got a text message from Jenny."Sorry, I have to go. Jenny needs me for something, but I'll see you later. By the way, you look glamorous." Right then Blair knew why Serena was so head over heels when she dated him. While Dan rushed out to get a cab, Vanessa was sitting at a table with a lonely expression on her face. Even though she got on Blair's bad side, Blair marched over to see what was up.

"Hey, V. You look kind of sad."

"Yeah, Nate and I broke up." Blair knows how that feels. She always hated when Nate would treat her wrong, but loved his sexiness and the way they had fun together. Now they are just friends.

"Don't worry Vanessa, It's going to be alright because Nate talks about you all of the time and he says that your a great person," Blair stated.

"Thanks. I used to think you were a spoiled brat, but you seem to be very cool and understanding, Blair."

"Surprise, surprise." Blair talked with Vanessa for almost the whole day. There seemed to be something different about her.

Meanwhile, Serena was talking to Chuck in his room. That was where she confessed everything she was holding back.

"Chuck, I'm not over Dan, but I don't want to hurt Blair. That's all. Then again Dan seems so happy with her," Serena confessed.

"Look, Serena. You care a little to much about what other people think." Chuck didn't really understand why Serena talked to him about this.

"Are you only saying that because you want Blair?" Serena asked. She had a feeling that chuck still wanted Blair because Chuck was making excuses for Dan and Blair's relationship. Chuck was saying that Blair only wanted Dan because she wanted to him jealous and that he was going to make up with Blair because Nate dumped Vanessa because he wanted Blair. It was obvious that they both needed to get over their exes and fast.

"Serena, let's break up Dan and Blair!" Chuck was about time that Chuck fought for Blair.

"What....why....no way. That's a new low even for you!" After that Serena pushed Chuck out of the way and went down stairs to go get something to eat._ If only Dan would just come back to me. Maybe Chuck wasn't completely insane._ She thought.

(to be continued....)

**

* * *

**

**So, there you have it!!!! Please Read and Review because I'm new at this and I really like to write stories so please review :)**


	2. Love,Hate, and confusion

A Dan and Blair story

Meanwhile, Blair was thinking about how her relationship with Dan was going to work. Serena already knew about it, but every time Blair mentioned it, Serena changed the subject. It's hard when friends date each others boyfriends.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. Blair peeked throught the peep hole.

"Chuck?" She whispered. Out of all people, why would Chuck be here? Maybe he is putting his plan into practice.

"Hey, Waldorf."

"What are you doing here, Bass?" She answered.

"We need to talk about stuff."

"Like what?" It was obvious that Blair was a bit furious at the way things were between them. Complicated is totally the word. After all, Chuck did ditch her for that Amelia skank.

"I'm sorry." His plan was to seduce her, then finally finish eveything off by stealing her from Dan. Once and for all. It's kind of evil, but it could work. Besides, he's Chuck Bass.

For at least three minutes, there was an awkward silence. She starred into his eyes. He starred back. It was like time stopped and nobody was there, but them. It was as if neither of them had to say anything. They knew what the other one was thinking.

"Chuck...I...really don't know what to say." Blair started to feel confused.

"Say that you forgive me," Chuck mumbled.

"What do you still want from me? I gave you a piece of my heart and you broke it when you ditched me. Do you really think that I could just forgive you after everything that happened?"

"All I want is this..." Chuck leaned forward and tried to kiss Blair.

At that moment, Blair moved back. She didn't think that it was right.

"It's not right, Chuck. It's not fair to Dan, my boyfriend," Blair yelled.

"He is also Serena's ex. What about you? What do you want?"

"I want Dan," Blair said ferociously. She was angry and confused. When Chuck was starring at her, everything felt right, yet wrong at the same time.

Chuck finally just gave up and left, but before he left he kissed Blair on her right cheek. Even though she wasn't smiling, she still blushed.

* * *

**_Gossip Girl here your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. Lonely Boy and B may seem more happy then ever, but S did have him first. I think this will turn into a very catty fight. So, you ask what's with N and his breakout with V? Well, rumor has it that N has totally moved on with his life and Brooklyn sweetheart. XOXO, Gossip girl. _**

Serena had just looked at the message from Gossip girl and seriously started to get upset. Everybody was talking about Dan and Blair. It was getting on her nerves, but she tried to stay true to Blair. Things are way too complicated when BFF's date their BFF's BFs.

"Serena!!!" A voice cried out with happiness.

"Hey, Jenny."

"Have you seen Dan anywhere?" She asked.

"No, but I bet Blair has," Serena said in an annoying way.

Jenny didn't mean to upset Serena. It was just a question. However, it was an annoying question.

Jenny and Serena saw Dan and Blair walking up together, looking as cute and charming as can be. It's great to Jenny. However, it make Serena want to puke up her guts. They were holding hands while they were walking down together and they looked to good to be true.

"Hey guys," Dan said happily. He hasn't talked to Serena in awhile.

"Nothing much." Serena was trying to change every subject that he brought up just so she could get to class.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Blair always knew what was up.

All Serena could do was try to come up with a good excuse so she could leave. She thought for a few seconds and then finally came up with one.

"I had the worst sushi last night. You know what? I'm just going to lay down for awhile."

That wasn't the best excuse. However, Blair bought it, for now.

"Okay, but you WILL talk later," Blair insisted.

"So, is everything okay between you and Serena?" Dan asked. He thought things were getting kind of weird.

"Yep. I guess she's just getting used to everything."

"Is Chuck?"

Right then, Blair looked to the right side of her and saw Chuck from a distance and began to thing about what happened earlier that morning.

"I'm not sure," She lied.

What was Blair supposed to say to Dan? Telling the truth is never easy.

* * *

Later on, Chuck's phone vibrated. It was Nate.

"Did Blair talk to you some time, today?" Nate asked over the phone.

"Well, I came to her, but my plans didn't go exactly how I thought they would."

Nate knew that Chuck's plan was to seduce Blair, take her from Dan and to keep things that way. Although, he also knew that it wasn't going to be that easy. Blair is smart. She knows how to turn things around.

Chuck talked to Nate about what had happened and Nate told Chuck to make Blair come to him. This is going to be easy. The thing that Nate didn't want to talk about was his break up with Vanessa. It was on a rainy day. Vanessa had come to his room, but Nate told her that things were getting a bit too serious and that there was too much stuff for him to handle and on top of that, a relationship. He knew it wouldn't work out. Every since, they had not spoken once to each other.

"Nathaniel Archibald, you don't take crap from anybody. You got that?"

"Yeah. Do you got that?"

"Whatever."

After talking to Chuck, Nate saw a shocking message from Gossip Girl.

**_Gossip girl here, Things are still looking lovely with B and her new prince charming, but there will always be a shocking twist. Kind of like how V and N might have had a sad break up, but she may have gotten over Mr. Archibald and moved on with another man. Until we meet again, XOXO, youknowyouloveme, Gossip Girl. _**

* * *

**Well, I tried my hardest to put some shocking twists in the story, if that worked out. I hope you all liked it. Please Review this chapter after reading it because I feel way better about my work after someone gives me tips or compliments** **about it. It also helps when yo tell me what you would like to see in any upcomming chapters. **

**:)**

**THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Things happen for a reason

**I'm actually kind of new to this and at first, I didn't even think it was that good, but a friend of mine encouraged me to keep working on it. Now, I'm not a huge Nate and Vanessa fan, but as a story writer, I feel that I should shake things up a bit and I guess I did just that. Many people have even been asking me if the story could end with certain couples, but you'll just have to read, review, and find out what happens in the end.**

**Author: Leightonfan (Tatyannah) **

**Summary: Dan and Blair are finally going out, but Chuck and Serena have a problem with it. Multi-chaptered. D&B, D&S, C&B relationship. **

**Story Type: T **

**

* * *

**A Dan and Blair story

"Vanessa?" Nate questioned. He still could not understand any of it.

Yes, he did break up with her.

Yes, he was a complete jerk about it.

But, yes, he did still miss her.

Nate didn't think that anybody would believe that Vanessa was seeing Carter at all. It must have been a mistake.

However, is Gossip Girl really known for making mistakes?

Hopefully, Nate will find out the truth.

Meanwhile, Nate ran down the stairs to get his phone and find out what's been going on until he saw Jenny just waiting in his living room.

That was very odd. Jenny actually in his living room.

"Jenny?" Nate asked with a very confused looking expression on his face.

Jenny had a strange look on her face too.

"Hey. You left your phone at my house."

"Why didn't Dan..."

"He is doing something with Blair right now," Jenny interrupted. She didn't think it would matter much if she went to give Nate back his phone.

"You didn't look through it, did you?" He asked with a stern look on his face.

"No."

Nate sighed with relief. It's not that he said something bad about Jenny, he just didn't want her to know about the breakup between him and Vanessa yet.

"So, I guess...uh...goodbye," Jenny mumbled. Yeah, things were getting a bit awkward.

"Wait," he shouted. "I...uh...I thought that you should know about what happened between me and Vanessa. I broke up with her."

"What?"

"I thought that we weren't exactly how we should be. If that makes sense."

"Yeah, that makes sense I guess. What doesn't make sense is the fact that you broke up with someone who loves you and will never judge you for anything that you do. Vanessa was nothing, but nice to you. How could you break things off? She's my friend and you're a womanizing boy who thinks he knows everything when really he gets confused over many things and tends to just walk away when he should face the problem."

After Jenny said that, she frustratedly walked half way across the room until Nate said something.

"Ouch."

"Sorry," she groaned. "I really didn't mean to say that, it's just..."

"You don't have to explain. I get it."

Jenny went back in front of Nate and gave him a tender hug. Then, she whispered in his ear saying that he should make the right choice and that he should at least talk to Vanessa. It's bizarre how Jenny just happens to find herself caught in the middle of it all. The Gossip, the scandal, the parties, it is tough on her.

"I will talk to her," Nate replied. He even had a smile on his face.

"Okay, bye."

Jenny picked up her purse from the table and walked away to call a cab and go home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dan and Blair were sitting down on her bed. Things were actually kind of quiet for a few seconds until Dan leaned toward Blair and softly kissed her passionately.

Blair gave him a look.

"What?" He asked.

"It's just that you have never kissed me like that before."

"Is that a good thing?"

Dan was beginning to get worried.

"Yes," She laughed.

"Oh, was is hot like...this?"

Dan kissed on her neck this time.

"Dan!" She chuckled.

"Or maybe this," Dan suggested.

_kock kock... _

"I'll go get it," Blair shrugged.

It was Dorota, every body's favorite maid. She didn't mean to sneak up on Blair, but she was concerned about what was going on.

"Miss Blair, you shouldn't stay up so late. School tomorrow, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"By the way, your friend Nate, is he single?"

Blair's mouth dropped when she heard that.

"Uh, yeah. He just broke up with Vanessa. Why?"

"Oh, I was just asking, Miss Blair." Dorota's fingers where crossed.

Yeah right.

Dorota left with a huge smile on her face. Maybe the plotting and scheming that Blair does, got to Dorota.

"Can you stay for a few minutes?" Blair questioned.

"Well, dad probably wants me back home by now, but sure."

"So, what do you want to do?"

She leaned in closer and closer to Dan.

"hmmm. Come here and you'll see," He said, ready for Blair.

She kissed him and she her hands on his face, his smooth skin against hers...it was like Heaven until...

_kock kock... _

"Ughh!!! Dorota, what is it!?"

"I'm not Dorota. Uh... Dan, dad wanted me to come get you since you were taking such a long time," Jenny interrupted.

"WELL TELL HIM TO WAIT LONGER!!" Blair exlaimed.

"Trust me, I couldn't care less if Dan was around or not, but he needs to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I don't know. Just Hurry up!" Jenny yelled. "Nice gown you have there, B."

"Oh thanks. I look good in short, black gowns, huh?" Blair giggled.

Dan grabbed his jacket and almost headed out the door until some little voice inside of his head told him to give Blair a goodnight kiss and hug.

"No goodnight kiss or hug?" She sweetly asked him.

"Of course," Dan pleaded.

Isn't love sweet? Probably not when two other people are still secretly trying to plot to break the couple up.

Serena hasn't forgotten about what Chuck said about breaking Dan and Blair up. Although, she wasn't sure if she wanted to do that. Of course, she wanted Dan back, but was this really the right way? Heck no. Especially when she's dealing with Blair. Chuck really didn't care, he just wanted Blair and he wasn't going to stop until he got her. Most people would describe Chuck as someone who tends to think of only himself, but most people would describe him as a hottie who knows what he wants.

Nate hasn't forgotten about Vanessa, obviously. It's ironic how he broke up with her, but now, he's acting like a huge baby over it. Most people would say that if you want someone, then take them. It isn't that easy. Nate is confused about what he wants, just like Serena. What he needs to do just think and pick the girl who he wants to be with.

Is it Vanessa? He and Vanessa do have chemistry and Vanessa understands him. They may both come from different worlds, but if they love each other, it wouldn't matter.

Is it Serena? Nate and Serena have history. When people have a past together, things usually tend to get complicated, but they didn't have history for nothing. There was obviously something there.

Is it Blair? Nate also has history with Blair. They have been off and on for...forever to be exact. Nate and Blair just seem to always find there way back to each other.

* * *

**Sorry that it took me awhile to update this chapter, I was just recently grounded, but I still got the chapter here so that's good :) **

**Please read and please please please review.**


	4. The twist

**I'm actually kind of new to this and at first, I didn't even think it was that good, but a friend of mine encouraged me to keep working on it. Now, I'm not a huge Nate and Vanessa fan, but as a story writer, I feel that I should shake things up a bit. Many people have even been asking me if the story could end with certain couples, but you'll just have to read, review, and find out what happens in the end. So far, things are looking rocky between Dan and Blair.**

**Author: Leightonfan (Tatyannah) **

**Summary: Dan and Blair are finally going out, but Chuck and Serena have a problem with it. Multi-chaptered. D&B, D&S, C&B relationship. **

**Story Type: T **

**

* * *

**

A Dan and Blair story

Serena still wasn't too thrilled about Blair and Dan being together, but she was hoping that Chuck would stop trying break them up.

"Serena, we need another plan," Chuck said in an angry toned voice.

"We aren't doing anything to sabotage Blair and Dan," She answered.

"Why not?" Chuck wasn't suprised when Serena said that. He didn't even think she could pull it off.

"Because it's wrong in so many ways. The first reason why we shouldn't is because Blair is my best friend. If she knows that I'm trying to break off her relationship then she's be pissed off at me. The second reason is because I just want Dan to be happy."

"That's a bunch of bull crap and you know it," He added.

"I just don't want it to be like this."

"Do you want to know what I think? I think that you are afraid. For once, can you look me in the eye and tell me what you really want?" Chuck screamed.

"Shut up, Chuck!"

"Fine, but if you really want to just give up, I'm doing things my way."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to kick his ass."

"Whatever, Chuck."

At that moment, things became silent.

Immediately, Chuck began to move back and forth. Then, he left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eric and Jenny where walking outside and talking. It's been awhile since the time where they have just talked.

"Hey, Jenny. How are you and Nate doing?"

"We haven't talked in a few weeks, why?" Jenny asked.

"Well, I don't know. I guess you haven't been that happy ever since he got back with Vanessa."

Jenny held her head down. She wasn't happy, but it wasn't because he broke up with her.

There was another awkward silence.

"Actually, he broke up with her again."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure."

It was obvious that Nate had too many things on his mind at the moment.

"Oh, you got something on your nose."

Jenny had been eating ice cream.

"Oh..."

He smoothly and gently got the ice cream off of her nose.

"I got it," Eric pointed out.

"Thanks. You know, day has been a good day."

"Speak for yourself," Eric disagreed.

"Huh?"

"The love birds are back."

Dan and Blair walked up, holding hands again.

Everybody knew that Dan and Blair are a complicated match, but everybody also knows that they are annoying, but in an extremely cute way.

All of a sudden, a mysterious voice cried out.

"Hey, lovebirds!"

Then everybody said at the same time...

"Chuck?"

"Why the weird faces, I just wanted to talk to Dan for a few seconds."

"Whatever, Chuck," Blair teased.

"It's okay. It won't take long," Dan hesitated.

Dan really wanted to rip Chuck apart.

Chuck really wanted to beat the living snot out of Dan.

The point was that they didn't like each other at all.

Every single moment, Chuck kept on replaying a certain moment in his mind.

_This isn't over! _

_Hey, anytime man. That one black eye looks a little lonely _

"I just wanted to say that if you don't somehow break up with Blair, there will be consequences."

"And how is that?" Dan obviously wasn't buying the bull crap that Chuck was putting out.

"Because Blair and I have history and she'll come running back to me when she gets bored of you."

"Just save it, Chuck."

Dan started to just walk away.

"Serena agrees with me too!" Chuck yelled.

Blair looked at Chuck. She was surprised because Serena said she was okay with it.

Dan walked back over to Chuck to talk some more. It had been about five minutes of them quietly talking.

Blair was getting upset.

Then, she lost hope. She couldn't even breathe.

Eric put his hand on top of hers for support.

Dan came back and sat down on the bench that Blair was sitting at.

He looked softly in her eyes.

"Tell me the truth. Did you kiss Chuck?"

Blair's heart dropped.

"Well..."

* * *

**I am really sorry that I didn't update this chapter for a few weeks. Please forgive me. At least the story has a shocking twist, now. I promise that I'll get to work a bit better. **

**Please review this chapter because I love feedback and support!!!! **

**The next chapter will have a bit more Nate and Vanessa scenes and it will have a Non judging breakfast club(Nate, Serena, Blair, Chuck) scene too. **

**AND ALSO, PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE THE TIME. If I made mistake, tell me. If there is something wrong, tell me. Like I said, I love comments so PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	5. Lier, Lier

**I'm actually kind of new to this and at first, I didn't even think it was that good, but a friend of mine encouraged me to keep working on it. Now, I'm not a huge Nate and Vanessa fan, but as a story writer, I feel that I should shake things up a bit. Many people have even been asking me if the story could end with certain couples, but you'll just have to read, review, and find out what happens in the end. So far, things are looking rocky between Dan and Blair.**

**Author:Leightonfan (Tatyannah) **

**Summary:Dan and Blair are finally going out, but Chuck and Serena have a problem with it. Multi-chaptered. D&B, D&S, C&B relationship. **

**Story Type: T **

**A glance at the chapters:** **Right now, in the story, Chuck tried to convince Serena to help him break up Blair and Dan. Nate is still wondering about who he really loves and Blair's relationship with Dan is as cute as can be. Well, it was until Chuck had a mysterious chat with Dan yesterday. **

* * *

A Dan and Blair story

"Tell me the truth. Did you kiss Chuck?"

Blair's heart dropped.

"Well..."

Dan couldn't even believe this. He had thought that Blair was loyal despite her previous behavior with her past relationships. How could she do this to him?

"The truth is that he kissed me," Blair spoke.

"Does that make a difference?"

"I guess not...Dan, could you just forgive me. The reason why I didn't want to tell you is because you tendency of being judgemental."

"Blair..."

His voice trailed off for a few minutes. He was hurt and he really just wanted to sit down and think for awhile.

"...I'll call you later. I need to be alone for a few minutes."

Instantaneously, Blair ran away. She ran until she was tired. Usually, a Waldorf wouldn't do that, but Blair had lost feeling in her body.

It was almost as if her pulse had stopped.

One thing that Blair had over heard Chuck saying was that Serena agreed with him.

_"Serena." _She thought.

Serena hadn't always been that good of a friend to Blair and if she trying to claim Dan all to herself for the fiftieth time, then this means war.

_"She wouldn't do that. Would she?" _Her mind was filled with thoughts that didn't make her happy.

* * *

Dan was still at the park. He was thinking about the time when he and Blair first had a deep conversation.

_Did Serena send you here to talk to me?_

_Believe it or not, I actually came here, myself._

_Normally, I wouldn't have come this close to you, without a tetanus shot._

_*awkward silence*_

_My...my mom kind of left a couple of months ago. Only, my dad and my sister don't really see that. 'Cause, she had to go away for the summer to follow her dream of being an artist, but it's not summer anymore and she's still up there. That's all she seems to care about right now. Every time I go and see her, I'd tell myself, this time, I'm going to tell her what I feel. This time, I'm going to look at her in the eye and tell her 'You either come home or leave for good.' And so, there I was. Just the other day, I sitting across te table from her, looking at her, straight in the eye, and I didn't say anything._

_Why not?_

_Uh...I don't know, but I wish I had. 'Cause, even if it didn't change anything, she'd know how I felt. _

He wasn't sure that Blair had a heart until that conversation.

For some weird reason, he just wanted to see her again.

**SMACK!!!! **

"Hey, what the heck was that for?"

"For dumping Blair!" Jenny and Eric said at the same time.

This was weird because Eric and Blair weren't the best of friends. However, they didn't hate each other. That's a good start.

"I didn't dump her. I only told her that I needed some time alone."

Jenny Eric rolled their eyes.

"You shouldn't tell her that. Now, she automatically thinks that you broke up with her," Jenny mumbled.

"What should I have said?"

Eric sighed and rolled his eyes again.

"You should have done this,"Eric explained.

As Eric demonstrated, Dan's eyes widened. Eric put his hand near the bottom of Jenny's jaw. After that, he passionately looked into her eyes and and grabbed her hand with his other hand.

"I forgive you," Eric stated. "I love you."

"Wow, Eric," Jenny bashfully said.

Was Jenny actually blushing?

Yep.

"You know, you two should date," Dan insisted.

"Well...that's definitely an interesting thought. Except for the fact that I'm gay," Eric answered.

"I have to go see her. Bye guys!" Dan exclaimed.

* * *

Blair went up to her room and saw Eleanore looking at a picture of Serena standing beside Blair.

"You know, your youth doesn't last a long time."

Blair had no idea what her mother was meant by that.

"Don't have such a long face. Be happy. Also, don't do anything stupid with that Humphrey boy. You are way too young to throw your life away," Eleanore stated.

An awkward silence came across the two.

A smile came upon Blair's face.

"Oh, I get it. You're pregnant."

Eleanore laughed and walked out of the room. Before she closed the door, she told Blair that she had a visitor.

"Hey, it's me."

Blair began to think for a few seconds.

_That perky voice. _

_That blonde, barbie doll hair. _

_That boyfriend coveting, backstabbing, evil soul. It's Serena... _

"Come in."

Serena didn't like the way Blair looked. It was as if someone had run over her with a truck.

"Hey. I heard what happened."

Blair couldn't even look at Serena.

"When were you going to tell me that you and Chuck were plotting against me?"

Serena's heart started to sink.

* * *

**Well, I had a lot of fun with this chapter because things are starting to heat up and Blair has finally caught Chuck and Serena's plot. Chuck was a bit obvious, but Serena's took much thought. One the next chapter, there will be more of Nate, I promise. If you have any ideas or requests, just let me know. I really like feedback. Plus, when I'm working at 2:42 AM just to get it done, I know it won't be perfect. Usually, I spell like a first grader when it's late. Speaking of late, this chapter hasn't been updated and I'm really sorry. I know I always say that, but this time, I really mean it. Please forgive me. **

**Scenes for the next chapter: Blair confronts Serena and Chuck. This can't be pretty :( **

**Also, Nate will be dealing with his tortured feelings for Vanessa, Blair, and Serena. There will also be an unexpected turn for two characters(Yes, one is a main character and the other is too) and you will have to find out if you just read the what happens in the UES, fanfiction style. **

**please review this chapter :)**


	6. Love stinks when it comes to Gossip Girl

**I'm actually kind of new to this and at first, I didn't even think it was that good, but a friend of mine encouraged me to keep working on it. Now, I'm not a huge Nate and Vanessa fan, but as a story writer, I feel that I should shake things up a bit. Many people have even been asking me if the story could end with certain couples, but you'll just have to read, review, and find out what happens in the end. So far, things are looking rocky between Dan and Blair.**

**Author:****Leightonfan (Tatyannah) **

**Summary:****Dan and Blair are finally going out, but Chuck and Serena have a problem with it. Multi-chaptered. D&B, D&S, C&B relationship. **

**Story Type:**** T **

**A glance at the chapters:** **Right now, in the story, Chuck tried to convince Serena to help him break up Blair and Dan. Nate is still wondering about who he really loves and Blair's relationship with Dan is as cute as can be. However, things kind of got rocky after Chuck's conversation with Dan. Poor, B. After Dan told her that he needed some time alone, she left and got a very surprising encounter from Serena. **

* * *

Tick tock...

Tick tock...

Did Serena really think that she could pull one on Blair without her finding out?

That's like telling Brooke Davis that she's an ugly skank without fully knowing that you'll get a beat down afterwards.

"Serena, I forgave you with Nate. Please, tell me the truth," Blair insisted.

"Well..."

The door opened a little.

"Serena...just tell me."

"I'm sorry, B."

Blair eyes got watery and she could feel her throat getting into that weird feeling before you start to cry.

It was weird for both Blair and Serena. Mainly because they have both gotten through many things together.

When Serena left without telling Blair or saying goodbye, they made up after a few fights and quarrels.

They have also gotten through boy troubles.

The door opened a bit more.

Oddly enough, Chuck came into the room.

"Chuck...get out...now."

"Come on, Blair. This little break up of yours had nothing to do with Serena and I," Chuck stated.

Blair couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Serena looked at Chuck furiously.

"Ahhhggggg!" Blair yelled, "Just get out of my room. I can't even believe that you two couldn't just own up to the lies and the hurt that you've caused. Who do you two honestly think you both are?"

"But Blair...," Serena started

"Just leave. Do me a favor and don't come back."

Serena and Chuck immediately left the room.

* * *

It was only five thirty in the afternoon so Nate decided to take a walk. He was still thinking about his confused mind.

"Nate!"

That voice...

"Hey, Nate. Wait up."

"Vanessa! Hey!"

They both hugged and searched for a bench to sit on.

After a few minutes, Vanessa's face turned sour.

"What's wrong?" Nate was even more confused.

However, that isn't a huge surprise.

"Nothing," She answered.

"Come on." His eyes lingered for gossip. It was something to get his mind off of things.

"It's just that Dan told me about his break up with Blair and he seemed really hurt about it."

"He shouldn't worry about it. I've had this off and on thing with Blair for years, but she always seemed to surprise me in the end."

Vanessa rolled her eyes.

It was obvious that she liked Nate, but she didn't want it to seem too obvious.

"May I as you something?" Nate questioned.

"Sure."

"Are the rumors true about you moving on to someone else?" Nate's eyes widened.

Vanessa smiled.

"No," She lied.

Nate smiled.

What he didn't know was that Vanessa may have had a hook up with someone.

That real question is not "if", but "who"?

They both just looked at the side walk fo awhile until Vanessa told Nate that she had to go.

As Vanessa took the bus, her phone vibrated.

**Hello Upper East Siders. I thought you would appreciate a piece of gossip from yours truly. Since that is my specialty, of course. I've learned that near the school year, things will get sour, but this level of backstabbing puts the icing on the cake. Rumor has it that B and D had a massive breakup over one of B's exes. It also truns out that S was also at the bottom of it. Do you smell that? It's the smell of heart break. xoxo, Gossip Girl.**

* * *

Knock Knock...

Rufus got up and opened the door.

"Dan, What are you doing back so late?"

"I had to do some thinking," He said with a beat up look on his face.

Jenny ran into the living room.

"HOW DID THINGS TURN OUT WITH BLAIR?"

"Jenny, I don't want to talk about it."

Rufus looked confused.

"No, Dan. What does she mean?" Rufus asked.

Dan sat down on a chair and sighed.

"I went to go talk to her and she wasn't there. I'll call her later, but right now, I want to just go to bed."

Jenny and Rufus stepped aside and let Dan sulk for a bit.

Suddenly, Jenny got a tip from Gossip Girl.

**Once again, some dirt has been found. Here is a picture of Vanessa with Nate at the park. You may not find a reason to gasp, but look at the next one. Spotted. Vanessa is playing both sides on the playing field. xoxo, Gossip Girl. **

Immediately, Jenny gasped and ran into Dan's room.

"DAN! LOOK AT THIS!"

* * *

**Please read and Review. I stayed up all night to come up with ideas about this chapter. If you like it, tell me in your review. If you want to give me feed back, tell me. I don't bite...hard. **

**...LOL!! Just kidding.**


End file.
